halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn-G201
(Augmented) |gender=Female |height=6 feet 9 inches (205.74 centimetres) |weight=265 pounds (120.2 kilogrammes) |hair= *Salt-and-pepper, straight; braided *Ash brown (Pre-augmentation) |eyes=Sea green |cyber= * |allegiance= * * * |branch= * |unit= *UNSC Navy, Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Tomahawk Team |rank= '' |specialty= *Close-Quarters Battle/Engineering |battles=Battle of Tribute |status=Deceased }} � Biography Early Life Dawn-G201, first named Dawn Annamarie Braxton, was born on the Inner Colony of Actium on November 17th, 2539. In May of 2545, at five years old, Dawn witnessed the attack on her home by the Covenant, being evacuated but losing most of her family and belongings in the process. After the battle, a vengeful Dawn was recruited into the SPARTAN-III Program, joining and beginning training as a member of Gamma Company. Training When Dawn got to Camp Currahee on Onyx, she was quickly initiated into the SPARTAN-III Program and began training very quickly. Her trainers were the same as all of Gamma: Franklin Mendez, Lucy-B091, Tom-B292, and Kurt-051. After she was placed into Tomahawk Team, Dawn began to excel at close-quarters fighting and also combat engineering; she had a tendency to see something and combine it with several other things in order to make an object that would give her an edge over the other candidates. This ranged from makeshift step stools, helping her reach something the other girls on her team couldn’t, to even her own firearms of original design, reverse-engineered from the weapons she trained with. In 2551, near the end of her training, Dawn was given the SPARTAN-III augmentations with the rest of Gamma Company onboard the UNSC Hopeful. Later on, after these augmentations and the completion of her combat training, Dawn graduated from Camp Currahee. The members of her team were Autumn-G097, Amber-G142, Summer-G092, and Aegis-G307. Combat History Tomahawk Team nearly ended up on Mamore in 2552 to assist with anti-insurgency operations there, but was replanned for them to be sent to Tribute following the attacks on Reach. The five were sent to Tribute in the in 2552 in order to provide support should the world come under Covenant attack. As predicted, Tribute was attacked by the Covenant, and Tomahawk Team was tasked with attacking Covenant ground troops through urban guerilla warfare and fast strikes in the city of Casbah. In the meantime, other UNSC personnel, including other SPARTAN operatives. The success of the team in these attacks led to them being chosen for a team tasked with taking out a group of incoming Covenant vessels: one CCS-class Battlecruiser and three SDV-class Heavy Corvettes. The plan was for two of them to attack the CCS-class, while the three others infiltrated an SDV-class each. To destroy the ships, they were given FURY Medium Fusion Destructive Devices, one operative each. While Summer, Amber, and Aegis each brought down a Heavy Corvette, Dawn was assigned to destroy the Battlecruiser with Autumn-G097. The assault, codenamed Operation: BOUNTY, began at 09:45 hours local Casbah time, on September 3rd, 2552. As the other members of Tomahawk Team made their way to their targets in F-41 Broadsword, Autumn and Dawn were given a D77-TC Pelican Dropship. After taking heavy damage, the dropship managed to land inside the CCS-class Battlecruiser’s hangar, and the two SPARTAN-III decided to plant one bomb at the stern of the ship and one near the bow. After that, they would meet back at the Pelican and attempt to escape the vessel before it exploded. They split up, fighting off Covenant forces in the hangar; Autumn moved towards the ship’s fore, and Dawn headed to the stern. Dawn managed to fight her way to the engine rooms of the Battlecruiser, and entered meeting no resistance. However, as she dashed over to the best spot she could find to plant the MFDD, a squad of Sangheili Ultras came out of active camouflage and dispatched Dawn quickly, one cutting her in half at the thigh. Dawn was killed immediately, and dropped the MFDD, which was not yet armed. The Sangheili began trying to disarm the bomb, even though it was not timed to explode yet. Several minutes later, though, Autumn detonated her MFDD after she was disabled; the blast caught Dawn’s MFDD, and caused it to explode as well, obliterating the Battlecruiser almost completely. Weaponry As a close-quarters battle specialist, Dawn makes use of submachine guns and shotguns, primarily. Usually, Dawn carries the M90 Close Assault Weapons System into battle, paired with an M7 Caseless Submachine Gun. As a sidearm, she uses an M6G, M6D, or M6C Personal Defence Weapon System. Dawn's favourite weapons include the M90 CAWS, as well as the M45 Tactical Shotgun.Vo Physical Appearance Dawn has salt-and-pepper hair (It was ash brown before her augmentations), which is often braided; it is naturally straight. Her eyes are sea green, and her skin is a warm ivory colour. Dawn is 6’9” tall, and she weighs 265 lbs. Her body is rather skinny, but she is still somewhat lean. There are no major scars or any tattoos on Dawn's body. Dawn wears the Semi-Powered Infiltration armour Mark II, coloured battleship grey. There are no additional armour modifications or specific configurations. Trivia *Dawn's name comes from the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, with the hull designation FFG-201. *As the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn’s first appearance is only specified to be in November of 2552, Dawn’s birthday is in mid-November of 2539. Category:Gamma Company